1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dietary supplement containing chromium 4-hydroxyisoleucinate, and more particularly to methods for preparing chromium 4-hydroxyisoleucinate and methods for using chromium 4-hydroxyisoleucinate as a blood glucose management tool.
2. Background
Numerous products and procedures are currently available for helping a person manage diabetes. One method for managing diabetes can include lifestyle changes, such as diet and exercise, intended to maintain blood glucose levels within a desired range. Another method for managing diabetes can include various types of medications. These methods can also be used in combination with each other.
Certain products have attempted to utilize the benefits of hydroxylated amino acids in managing diabetes by attempting to increase the effectiveness of certain medications for diabetes. The hydroxylated amino acids are used in combination with some other medication for diabetes. What is needed is a hydroxylated amino acid product that can improve glucose uptake and improve insulin resistance when used in combination with natural products or herbs.